The Great Beyond
by ismile931
Summary: After the destruction of Voldemort, Harry, Draco and Severus must flee. But how will they manage in a world where they don't exist, Voldemort died when Harry was a baby and somehow his parents survived? SSHPDM JPLE SBRL


**Title: **The Great Beyond

**Author: **Ismile931  
**Summary: **After the destruction of Voldemort, Harry, Draco and Severus flee from the accusations and the Dementor's Kiss with the help of Dumbledore. But how will the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Slytherin Ice Prince and the Great Greasy Git manage in a world where they don't exist, Voldemort died when Harry was a baby and somehow his parents survived?  
**Rating: **Eventually M  
**Pairing(s): **Harry/Draco/Severus Lily/James Sirius/Remus  
**Feedback: **please, please, please!  
**Betas: **Working on it  
**Author's notes: **This is my first go at a novel length fic and I've been out of it for a while so please forgive any little errors (and mail me personally with anything big).

The characters will be a bit OOC for this first chapter but the next one fills in all the background (from end of 5th year) and explains how they reached this point.

Oh yeah, and sorry it's so short.  
**Disclaimer: **If they belonged to be this would at least be severely hinted at in canon. But, alas, Harry Potter and his lil pals all belong to JKR and I am insanely jealous.

**Prologue: Leaving Home**

Rain poured down, hammering against the windowpanes of the office of the man widely regarded as the greatest headmaster of Hogwarts. Throughout the rest of the wizarding world celebrations were still being held but the mood within the brightly lit room was cheerless and it's four occupants hushed and sombre.

"There has to be another way!" Harry begged, his voice cracking, "Please, professor".

"I'm sorry, m'boy, I really am but it's the only way to keep all three of you safe" Dumbledore said mournfully.

Harry's eyes dropped to the floor and he nodded silently.

"Harry, we'll be fine" said an unusually sensitive Malfoy, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder comfortingly. His face then melted into a smirk, " And anyway you have to come who else is there who I can beat at Quidditch _and_ still be able to throw hexes at after?"

Harry snorted looking up at Draco, his gaze then moved over to the final figure in the room. "Are you okay with this as well, Severus?" he questioned.

The potions master started having been lost in thought but hid his shock quickly, "Of course, Potter, it is the only option available and, regardless, someone has to keep the two of you out of trouble and ensure that you don't kill each other as soon as you arrive". He raised an eyebrow and threw Harry a challenging stare, "Are you scared, Potter? Is that why you won't leave?"

At Harry's slight blush and accompanying glare he knew he had hit a nerve. He knelt before the dark haired youth and took his hand, " Harry… Harry, look at me. At least this way we have a chance – if we stay… if we remain here we'll all get the Kiss. We have no other alternative, there is no choice for us".

They remained silent until Harry suddenly stood up and threw his arms around the headmaster's waist and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I'll miss you so much – you're my family".

Albus embraced the boy he had come to consider a grandson "And I you, Harry, and I you"

-----------------------------

Less than half an hour later the four wizards were once again congregated around the cluttered desk. Three, tightly clutching bags containing shrunken versions of all their worldly possessions, and listening intently to the other wizards last words of advice.

"Fawkes will remain with you" seeing the other's expressions the headmaster quickly forged on to avoid interruptions. "We have discussed this, once he takes you all through he cannot easily return here, it would be extremely difficult for him to pinpoint the correct location and you all know what would happen if he made a mistake. We have conferred and he decided last night that he should become Harry's familiar upon your arrival".

Harry opened his mouth but no words came out. Eventually he managed to sputter, " But, but why? How? Why?"

"You know Fawkes has always liked you Harry, especially after that Chamber incident, and t is time for both of us to move on. I have long since been ready for by next great adventure." Harry's grip around his waist tightened. "Now goodbye, my boys, and be good" He let go of Harry and embraced the other two travellers in turn. Once they had all said their goodbyes, they each grasped Fawkes' tail feathers and disappeared in a flash of fire and light.

A lone tear began to track down the elderly wizard's cheek, as he picked up a bottle of Firewhiskey – this time lemon drops just weren't going to cut it.


End file.
